XIG Fighter
are fighter jets developed by GUARD for use in XIG under the cooperation of Alchemy Star. Models , labelled as , is the leading XIG Fighter piloted by the leader of the team. This new concept of fighter jet is mount with gravity defying Repulsor Lift system which the same one used to keep the Aerial Base on top of the sky and a hyper jet engine, giving it a high mobility and making it faster compared to other fighters. While in combat the jet is arm with missiles and occasionally hyperspace destroying bullets. However, the jet destroyed when Aerial Base rammed with Mokian. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Width: TBA *Max Speed: Mach 9 *Crew: 2 - SG= , labelled as and , are the supporting jets piloted by supporting members of the team. This unit is deform into a flight form from the container form part models, including the cockpit is rotate 180 degrees in the formula down splash. To avoid in a state of being upside down in a little aircraft while soaring vertically once SS machine both ways when to avoid the attack of the enemy from below. While in combat this jet armed with on each wings, snipers and laser beams. It can also be equipped with bombs or liquid nitrogen bullets. However, the jet destroyed when Aerial Base rammed with Mokian. :;Stats *Length: 11 m *Width: TBA *Max Speed: Mach 6 *Crew: 2 - EX= is Gamu's personal fighter jet which he created during his recruitment into XIG. While designing the jet, he borrowed some of PAL's design to fit into it. Gamu usually use the jet when collecting data. While transforming into Gaia, he will use PAL to replace him by autopiloting the jet in order to keep his identity as an Ultraman a secret. Sidewinder also can be installed in addition to the fixed armament such as guns. For optimal aircraft, was equipped in a short period of time the pilot wave irradiator in the fourth episode also equipped with special options. Destroyed by Zogu in episode 50. :;Stats *Length: 12 m *Width: TBA *Max Speed: Mach 8 *Crew: 2 - ST= Following the destruction of Aerial Base, GUARD later developed two new fighter jets. The is an improved version of XIG Fighter SS. Performance of the jet is increased along with a powerful laser beam from pulsar re-charger. This jet is piloted by Yoneda of Team Falcon. Though destroyed in episode 48 but later rebuild. When both Gamu and Fujimiya lose their Ultra powers to Zogu, the XIG Fighter ST is equipped with an energy converter which used to convert monster energy blast into energies which used to temporarily revive the duo Ultras. In Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again, Kajio piloted this jet to lead the Team Lightning to attack Baiakuhe. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Width: TBA *Max Speed: Mach 12 *Crew: 2 :;Arsenal *Laser Cannons: The jet has two top-mounted laser cannons. XIG Fighter ST.JPG|Laser Cannons - GT= is an improved fighter jet developed by GUARD in response to the destruction of Aerial Base. The jet is armed with Repulsor charger laser cannon in place of HEAT Missiles. This jet is piloted by Kajio of Team Lightning and Inagi of Team Crow. When both Gamu and Fujimiya lose their Ultra powers to Zogu, the XIG Fighter GT is equipped with an energy converter which used to convert monster energy blast into energies which used to temporarily revive the duo Ultras. In Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again, two Team Lightning supports use the jet to attack Baiakuhe. :;Stats *Length: 11 m *Width: TBA *Max Speed: Mach 8 *Crew: 2 :;Arsenal *Laser Cannons: The jet has side laser cannons XIG Fighter GT.JPG|Laser Cannons }} Gallery TOY-TOK-1273.jpg XIG Fighter EX.jpg 054101015A8EC8B6ADD016B5B4800CA4.jpeg|XIG Fighter EX See also *Container Mechas Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Gaia Mecha Category:XIG